Someone To Care For Him
by Melkor'sOnlyLieutenant
Summary: "Everyone deserves a second chance." Zelda took a step toward Vaati. "I don't believe you're evil, Vaati." Vaati snorted. ""That, princess, is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. And here I thought you were intelligent." VaaZel. One shot.


**Something that isn't a parody. *le gasp!* This is my first attempt to write a romance, and I hope I haven't failed epically at it. XD I have a feeling everyone is a little OOC, even though I tried to avoid. It's kind of hard for me to write romance, but I did my best! And it's a VaaZel too! There's not enough of that. Anyway, Zelda do my disclaimer!**

**Zelda: Melkor'sOnlyLieutenant does not own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters.**

**...**

**Zelda: What?**

**No sarcasm about what I've done to you guys?**

**Zelda: ...just get on with the story. **

**Review and enjoy, please!**

* * *

><p>He was still a Hylian.<p>

That was the first thing Vaati noticed when he woke up. Although the wishing cap was gone, Vaati had not turned back into a Minish. That was a good thing, of course. If there was one thing that was worse than Vaati losing to a _child_, it would be turning back into a Minish.

Of course, that was the only good thing right now. Vaati may have remained a Hylian, but he was no longer the Wind Mage. The minute the cap had dissolved after its power had been used to help Princess Zelda restore Hyurle, Vaati had lost his powers. It didn't matter that he had absorbed most of the Light Force. He had lost his magic.

And that was enough to send Vaati into despair.

What was he supposed to do without magic? If it weren't for his powers, Vaati would have never been able to go as far has he had. With his magic, Vaati had went from a helpless, out-of-place Minish to a powerful sorcerer. He had been somebody. Without his magic, he was _nothing._

"He's still a Hylian?"

Master Ezlo had apparently finished apologizing to Link and Zelda, and now all three were looking down at Vaati. It had been Link who had asked the question.

Vaati glared at them. Beaten and powerless he may be, he was still Vaati. He wasn't about to grovel and ask for forgiveness.

"Obviously I am," Vaati sneered. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Considering what you just did to Hyrule and the Princess? Yes, I do," Link retorted, in no mood to deal with Vaati's snarkiness. "But," Link continued, cutting off Vaati's answering snap, "it's not like I can do anything about it. Besides, you're powerless now, so you can't do any more harm."

Vaati frowned. He resented that. But Link was right. Link was much stronger than Vaati, and without magic, Vaati had no hope of beating him. He hadn't even been able to win with magic.

"Well, then? What are you going to do? Finish me off?" Vaati managed to sound cold and arrogant as usual, but he was actually terrified of Link's answer. What if Link really did decide to kill him? Vaati would not be able to stop him.

Link shook his head. "No. You're defeated and powerless. Killing you would just be murder. But what are we going to do with him?" That last part was directed at Master Ezlo and the Princess.

"Don't expect me to ask for forgiveness. I don't regret anything." Vaati just could not resist saying that, although he was pretty sure that wouldn't help him.

"We know," Master Ezlo said, although it was obvious he'd been hoping Vaati would think otherwise. The old fool. He should have realized that once Vaati had chosen his path, he'd never regret it, no matter what happened.

"He can remain here."

Link, Master Ezlo, and Vaati stared at Princess Zelda in shock. Had she just said what they thought she'd said?

"…what?" Link asked.

"He can stay here, in Hyrule Castle. Until he decides what he wants to do with the rest of his life," Zelda said.

Yep. They'd heard her right.

"But- Princess! He turned you into stone! Don't you think it would be dangerous to keep him in the castle?" Link protested.

"I believe you were the one who said I was harmless?" Vaati snapped. He had no idea why he was even defending Zelda's idea. He didn't want to stay in the castle. Right?

Link sighed. He had said that. "Well, if you think it's for the best, Princess…" his tone conveyed he thought it was the worst idea in the world.

"I do," Zelda said firmly.

And that was the end of it. Vaati was going to stay at Hyrule Castle, even though by all rights, Zelda should be tossing him in a dungeon.

The rest of the events seemed to past quickly, at least for Vaati. He completely ignored Master Ezlo's soft farewell, as the Minish Sage returned to the Minish world. He resisted the urge to try to turn Link into stone, as Zelda thanked the Hero for all he had done. Vaati couldn't do anything anymore, but his instincts still screamed at him to strike down the Hero.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Link left. He had left reluctantly, still worried, even after Zelda had assured him she'd be perfectly safe. Honestly. Why would he say Vaati was harmless and still act like Vaati was about to turn the Princess to stone again? Well, as annoying as Link was, at least he was gone.

And now that he was alone with the Princess, Vaati could no longer contain himself.

"Why?" He demanded. "Why are you doing this? You should be executing me, not showing mercy!"

"You deserve a second chance."

Vaati raised an eyebrow. "Really. Even after I turned you into stone, unleashed evil spirits, and drained you of most of the Light Force?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance." Zelda took a step toward Vaati. "I don't believe you're evil, Vaati."

Vaati snorted. "That, princess, is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. And here I thought you were intelligent."

Zelda ignored the insult and took another step forward. "You're angry and afraid. You just want to be recognized, don't you?"

Vaati was silent. For someone who barely knew him, Zelda was surprisingly accurate. Except for the not being evil part. Of course he was evil.

Wasn't he?

Another step forward. "I believe you can change. You just need someone who is there for you." Zelda was now too close for comfort.

Vaati scowled at her. Oh, how he wished she would just leave him alone. She had no idea what she was talking about! He didn't want her to 'understand' him. He wanted her to fear him!

Did he?

Zelda placed her hand on Vaati's shoulder, causing him to stiffen in surprise. "I want to help you, Vaati."

"Help me?" Vaati's voice came out sounding strangled. "No one can help me, Princess! I'm too far past redemption!" He'd meant to say something rude, something that made him sound like he'd gladly repeat the past, if he could. But he found he just didn't have the energy to remain his usual arrogant self.

"You aren't. You regret what you did, even if you won't admit it." Zelda's voice was gentle. Understanding.

She was wrong. He did not regret what he did. He would never regret. He would never find forgiveness, because he would never seek it.

So, why did a small part of him hope that Zelda really had forgiven him? That she wasn't pretending?

"You are wrong," Vaati said, coldly. "You are a fool." He turned his back to her. "But it doesn't really matter, does it? I have lost all my powers; I'm no longer a threat. So, you've won, Princess. You can stop acting like you care about me."

"Vaati." Zelda's tone was commanding, forcing Vaati to face her again, even though he really didn't want to. "I do care about you. I haven't won. When I am able to help you, when you believe I really do care for you, then I will have won."

Vaati stared at her. He didn't want to believe her. If he did, then he would have to admit that he did regret his actions. That he desperately wanted someone to care about him. That… he could be saved.

Most of him didn't believe her. But there was a small part that did. Vaati knew he should ignore that part. If he listened to it, he would only set himself up to be hurt. Like he had when he'd believed that Master Ezlo would teach him to be a great Sage. That he'd finally win the respect of the other Minish.

The cynical part, the part that was the Wind Mage screamed at Vaati to ignore her. To leave the castle, to restart his quest for power. He almost listened to it. He'd been listing to it for so long, that he almost couldn't resist it.

But when he looked into Zelda's eyes, he found that he wanted to ignore the Wind Mage. He wanted so badly to believe her, to actually have someone that cared for him.

"…Then I suppose I'll have to stay. Just to prove you wrong, of course," Vaati found himself saying.

He almost regretted saying that. Almost.

Zelda beamed at him, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and rushed off, probably to inform someone about the castle's newest resident.

Vaati smirked a little, imagining everyone's reaction when they found that out. It would probably be pretty amusing.

'I'm just setting myself up to be hurt, aren't I?' Vaati thought. 'I'll probably regret this.'

But then he remembered Zelda's joy when he'd said he'd stay. Her kiss.

Maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't come to regret this after all.


End file.
